


Any Way You Want It

by msnowbunny



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anyway you want it, Barry - Freeform, Barry Kramer - Freeform, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, GameGrumps, Journey, Kramer - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fiction I have ever posted, sorry that it is so short - I don't really write "long" stories all that much.<br/>I have it (and will probably post more) on my tumblr (under the playgroundinflames) if you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

Barry sits next to you on the couch in his apartment. You asked to come over because your date had dumped you at the last minute and you were already  
out the door. You try not to let it show, but it’s pretty clear you are upset. You’re in a thigh length dress that is loose from the waist down, and you  
kicked off your ridiculous high heels as soon as you walked in the door.  
He leans forward on his computer, editing an episode of game grumps and every now and then looking back at you.

"Bored?" He asks, finally laying back against the couch and nudging you with his elbow.

"No, I’m not (yes you are), just chilling."

He smiles slightly, and puts on a song from his laptop. You recognize the song and begin to smile (although you try and hide it, with no luck). Journeys Anyway you want it instrumental begins to play, and Barry stands up; holding out his hand and tapping his foot to the beat. You giggle, and take his hand - he twirls you around and starts to sing along with the music. His bright green eyes barely meeting yours a few times as you both twist and turn around the living room.

As the song reaches the end, he pulls you closer to him while still dancing at the same pace. Your eyes meet his and for what feels like an eternity you are both locked in that position. He dips you slightly, and as he lifts you back to your feet he leans in to kiss you…

You gasp, sitting up on the couch. You had passed out, and so did Barry. Was it a dream? On his screen he was only half way done editing another grumps episode. Barry adjusts in his sleep, curling into a small ball at the end of the small couch.

Maybe it will only ever be that. A dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day.


End file.
